


Changes, part 1

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Bestiality, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur sex, F/M, Love, Mad Science, Other, Porn, Sex, Smut, TF, Transformation, Zoophilia, dinosaur wife, interspecies love, otp, raptor - Freeform, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Alan and Ellie are in for more than even they expected on returning to the park all these years later. When they get caught snooping around, Wu turns Ellie into one of his creations.Transformation/zoophilia/dinosaur fetish stuff. AU after the first 2 movies and the comics, JP3 does not happen here. Set in 2013. I plan to eventually write a "part 0" of the events leading up to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2/16/18: Made a few edits, mostly minor grammar and wording changes but I put a more obvious mention that Ian is their "friend and lover." He warned them about mad science. He told them, dawg. More on that when I finish "part 0".

Ellie awoke in surroundings which she did not recognize. It was a lab of some kind; she was lying on a white ceramic slab. She sat up and discovered that she was still dressed in her own clothes, much to her relief. Looking to her left, she saw what appeared to be chunks of amber arranged very neatly on a white shelf set into a white wall. To her right, Doctor Henry Wu of InGen sat at a glass table, filling a syringe with an amber-colored liquid. Everything in the room was either amber-colored or white, everywhere she looked.

“Where.... where the hell am I? Where's Alan?”

“Safe,” Wu replied. “Couldn't have you wandering into top-secret areas, Miss Sattler. That can be very.... dangerous.”

 _Shit, captured again, and by our own employers,_ she thought, trying to blink away the drugged haze from her head. Suddenly she remembered how they'd shot at her and Alan with tranquilizer darts, as if they were little more than dangerous animals. They had stumbled across one of of InGen's secret projects on Nublar, a breeding ground of bizarre hybridized dinosaurs. Men armed with tranq guns had surrounded them. Everything had gone black after that. The effects of the tranquilizer were only starting to wear off. Ellie struggled to clear her mind, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head.

“This won't hurt a bit,” said Henry Wu, standing above her, grabbing her arm, and jamming the needle into her flesh. Ellie yelped slightly as Wu injected the yellow fluid into her body. She was too drugged to fight him.

“What the hell is that?” she asked weakly as she watched the liquid empty into her veins.

“Flu shot,” Wu replied, smiling nonchalantly. The look on his face was so sincere that she knew it had to be a lie. “Nothing to worry about, Miss Sattler, you're in good hands.”

“No... you're... not a doctor,” Ellie gasped, mind still blurry from the drugs.

“On the contrary, Miss Sattler, I studied medicine for many years before I decided to focus on genetics.” He smiled and took her by the arm. “Come, let's see how your dear – oh, what was it you called him, your _flame_? – Doctor Grant is doing, shall we?”

“Alan... no...” She took one shaky step after another, no choice but to follow Wu down the hall, tranquilizers still gripping her mind. “What did you do to him?”

“Don't worry about Mister Grant,” Wu told her. “I intend to do nothing to him. We're going to see what _you_ might do to him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ellie exclaimed with no idea what Wu meant.

Wu said nothing.

They reached the end of the hall. In front of Ellie, behind a large glass door, Alan was just coming to in a white-walled cell, rubbing his eyes as they approached. Very quickly, Wu opened the door, roughly shoved her inside, and slammed the door shut behind her. Ellie collapsed to her knees.

“Ellie,” Alan gasped, rushing to her side. “What happened? Where the hell are we?”

“Ask Wu,” Ellie replied, disdain on her face as she glared accusingly at the geneticist who now sat in an amber-colored translucent plastic chair just outside the door, facing them. Wu was observing them with cold clinical detachment. He flipped open a hand-held intercom device and spoke into it.

“We're ready for you, Hoskins.”

A large man in an InGen park ranger's uniform, a grizzled beard and a wide grin on his face, walked in through the laboratory door. Vic Hoskins was in charge of park security on Nublar. He stood behind Wu, observing, and said, “Let's see what you've got for me today, Wu.”

Just then, sharp pains tore through Ellie's body, causing her to scream and drop to the floor in a fetal position.

“Show's just about to start,” Wu told Hoskins.

“Wu, what have you done to her?” Alan screamed as he charged at the glass door. He impacted on it with a thud and dropped to his knees. He pounded his fists on the glass, crying out with a frustrated howl.

“You won't break that,” Wu said, unconcerned, legs crossed, a clipboard in his lap. He was taking notes. “That glass was fabricated specifically to be raptor-proof. We did learn from our mistakes with the old park, Doctors.”

“Raptor-proof?” Alan asked with a startled glare at the geneticist.

“Alan... help...” Ellie gasped.

Ellie shrieked in pain again, and Alan scrambled to her side. He held her, sobbing into her shirt with no idea what to do as his lover writhed in agony.

“No,” Alan gasped, horrified. He embraced her; she was warm, feverishly so. “Ellie, no... I can't do it without you... fuck. What the fuck did you do to her?”

“So... hot...” Ellie whispered, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them and her panties down from her slender hips. Her tailbone was extruding from her body, flesh writhing and pushing outward, trying to take a new shape

She was growing a tail, her skin was growing scaly, and her teeth began to change shape into sharp-edged cones. A muzzle protruded from her face, bone and sinew shifting and re-arranging underneath the skin.

Her hair stiffened and grew into a mane of green feathers, with more feathers sprouting from her back down to the tip of her tail. She shrieked as the quills cut up through the surface of her skin like hot daggers.

Her shirt ripped at the seams from the explosive power of her new muscles; it dangled in tatters from her torso. Some of her fingers appeared to retract and shrink away into the flesh of her hands, the rest elongating and distorting, leaving her with three sharp-taloned digits. She tore at the scraps of torn fabric with her new claws, struggling to remove them. Her legs warped and reshaped into bird-lizard limbs tipped with cutting-edged claws, the middle one being the largest at six inches long.

Ellie had turned into a raptor. A _Velociraptor sornaensis,_ to be exact. Her scaled skin was dark green with blood-red spots and a streak of brighter green marked each side of her body. Alan had never been to InGen's Site B on Isla Sorna, never seen a _sornaensis_ outside of photos, but Ian Malcolm had told them both stories of the place and its resident dinosaurs. These tales, combined with years of post-traumatic stress from his visits to Nublar and Columbia, gave Alan nightmares. Confronted with another live _Velociraptor_ , Alan panicked and let out a scream of sheer terror.

_A raptor. Oh fuck,_ thought Alan. _Oh, Christ, they're using her to kill me, oh Christ, oh Dinosaur Jesus on a fucking rocket-powered pogo stick, they're using her to_ fucking kill me.

With nowhere to possibly run or hide, Alan cowered in the corner of the cell. A sudden longing welled up in Alan's chest, his heart full of memories of their beautiful life together, and, against everything his better judgment was now screaming at him, he reached out to her with a shaky hand. If Ellie was truly a raptor in body and mind, he may as well let her tear his throat out here and now. If she wasn't... they'd deal with this. He would not leave this island without her; he may as well leave in her stomach, if it came to that.

But the raptor who was once Ellie did not attack. Alan looked into her eyes. Still so blue, despite her pupils, which had narrowed into slits. He could see love, worry, and pain in those eyes, but most importantly, he could see her soul in those eyes. The fear in his own eyes gave way to tears.

She called out to him, but her voice was now the hoot of a  _Velociraptor._ Alan stared unbelieving as his trembling fingers made contact with Ellie's chin, finding her new scales to be surprisingly smooth. She nuzzled his hand and hooted a soft call of distress. Alan stroked her scaly green cheek. She snorted hot breath onto his face. He embraced her, stroking the soft mane of iridescent green feathers on her neck. She hugged him gently with her reptilian arms. Taking in her scent, he noticed that she still had the same comforting smell as always, though with a new hint of reptilian musk.

“We can make this work,” Alan whispered. “Ellie... I still love you... I always will, Ellie, I love you so much...”

He cried, holding her close and kissing her neck scales.

She was still so beautiful... so beautiful... but such fearful symmetry....

She chirped at him.

Alan tried to choke down a sob as a new realization dawned on him: Ellie could no longer speak. She hooted softly again, somewhat less distressed now, soothed by the warmth of her mate. Tears fell onto scaly skin.

“Ellie, no,” he sobbed. “What did they do? What the fuck did those bastards do?” Alan buried his face in her feathered mane.

“She's not eating him,” Hoskins complained from the other side of the glass. “Thought she was supposed to eat him. They're just _hugging_ and shit. I need _killers,_ Wu!”

“Patience, Vic,” Wu replied calmly, smiling. “We'll try something else now. I think you'll find this... quite amusing.”

Wu pushed a button and a musky-smelling gas began hissing from vents in the cell's air-tight walls.

Ellie immediately responded to the gas, sniffing at the air and jumping playfully at the vents as Alan watched, amazed at the graceful motion of her new body. She was intoxicated by the smell like a cat being stimulated by catnip. When the vents stopped hissing, Ellie swiftly pounced on Alan, pinning him to the wall. He screamed, his instinctive fear response kicking in, suddenly convinced once again that she was going to kill him. He closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable.

Her wet raptor tongue slobbered across his face. Alan opened his eyes as Ellie moved her snout downward and nuzzled his crotch for a moment, stimulating his genitals to attention before coming back up and licking his face again. She was trying to kiss him, trying to slide her tongue between his lips. Realizing she meant no harm(but quite the opposite), he kissed her on the scaly mouth, exploring her newly sharpened teeth with his own tongue. Their tongues interlocked passionately for several moments before they broke off and gazed at each other, a thin thread of spittle still hanging between their lips.

Alan was trapped in a cell with the horny _Velociraptor_ his wife had become. He choked out a grim sob of a laugh.  Those had been pheromones leaking into the room. Raptor pheromones.

Alan Grant had long fantasized about making love to a dromaeosaurid. They were, in his opinion, the most graceful and sexiest animals that ever lived... but also the most terrifying. He'd studied them all these years for this very reason. Ellie's change had not made her any less attractive to him. Nonetheless, given their situation, he was ashamed at the thought of it; he blushed. That had been a _fantasy_ , nothing more... until now. The pheromone gas which hung in the air did not help things. His pants tightened as his unwilling erection swelled.

“Interesting,” said Wu, making a note. “That's pure _Velociraptor_ pheromones, humans shouldn't be able to respond to that... hmm...”

Alan unbuttoned his pants to relieve the pressure. Noticing this, Ellie “helped” him by using her new claws to tear his jeans apart at the crotch, sending bits of zipper and denim fibers flying. She was still so damned _tenacious_. His bare penis was exposed and erect, his pants destroyed, and Ellie carefully caressed his dick with her long prehensile tongue. She paused to remove what remained of the shredded jeans as well as his boots, wanting her lover to be comfortable. She had some trouble with this but managed it, cursing these new claws with a frustrated chirp. Alan stripped himself of his shirts, leaving on only his socks and bandanna. Ellie returned to her work, making sure Alan's cock was hard and slick before turning and lifting her tail, chirping and gazing at him expectantly.

She wanted him. Badly. Alan blushed again, looking around and thinking how horribly inappropriate their situation was. But he wanted her as well, needed her, unable to resist his own lustful urges. He loved this woman as a _woman._... surely he could love her as a _dinosaur_. He would certainly _try_.

Alan crawled forward on his hands and knees, reaching out to touch the soft scales of Ellie's posterior. Still so beautiful, he thought, finding her genital slit and gently sliding the lips apart. Her feminine aroma, even with its new musky reptilian undertones, was very inviting.

He suddenly realized that he would soon be the only man to ever have sex with a _Velociraptor_. He shivered with excitement at the thought.

“Is he.... is he gonna fuck that dinosaur?” Hoskins asked, leaning in closer to the glass with a laugh. “Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hol-lee-shit, Henry, this is too good!”

“Either that or she'll tear him apart like you wanted,” Wu replied hopefully, cocking an eyebrow as he jotted down his observations. “Maybe both.”

Alan glared back at the two men but chose to ignore them, turning back to the task at hand. There was nothing he could do about his captors. This stunning creature that was his wife, on the other hand... lust mingled with scientific curiosity, heightening his arousal.

Alan gently stimulated her outer vulvae, marveling at the pink folds of flesh. Her pussy still looked almost human, despite the scales which lined her slit. He lowered his head to her opening and slid his tongue inside, delicately exploring Ellie's fascinating new genitals, tasting her sweet juices, searching for her clit. He found it, a tasty nub of flesh just inside her slit. Alan's tongue stimulated it excitedly.

Ellie shivered with pleasure, letting out a _Velociraptor_ mating call. It was deeper and more musical than their other calls, and he felt its vibrations reverberate down to his genitals.

“Oh... that call really works,” he told Ellie, smiling as he stroked her tail. He stood and gently entered her, moaning as his cock slid into her warm reptilian depths. _Homeothermic, warm blooded_ , he thought, as a wave of pleasure swept over his nervous system. Ellie's vagina was even smoother and tighter now that she was a raptor. Her internal muscles twitched, massaging his cock.

Ellie made the mating call again, thrusting back against his pelvis.

“It's okay.... it's okay...” Alan repeated reassuringly as he thrust slowly and gently, stroking her soft scales.

He was afraid of hurting her. He'd made love to her a million times when she was human, but this was so very different... but Ellie seemed fine so far... She was a _Velociraptor_ now, an incredibly resilient animal. Surely he wouldn't hurt her with his fragile human body.

Another mating call. Another thrust, her bird-lizard pelvis grinding gently against his groin.

“Ellie... It's okay,” Alan repeated again in an attempt to calm his own fears, risking a deeper thrust in an attempt to satisfy his lover's animal passions. “I need you, too, Ellie... I'll always need you... my Alpha.”

Alan thrust faster and deeper, his confidence growing that he would not injure his lover by doing so. The raptor underneath him skreed passionately, lifting her tail higher and wriggling in pleasure. Her vagina spasmed wildly, stimulating him to orgasm within minutes.

Alan cried out in a wail of pure wild lust as he climaxed. Waves of sheer ecstasy rolled over him as the orgasm exploded within him, hot ejaculate gushing into his lover's juicy saurian love tunnel.

From the other side of the door, Hoskins applauded, laughing. Alan no longer cared what the man had to say, still focusing on Ellie.

Alan slumped against a wall, steadying himself. His dinosaur lover was not done with him; she kept thrusting wildly against his slowly deflating penis, twitching and shivering as she brought herself to orgasm. He felt her vaginal muscles contract on him as she let out a pleasured call, her vaginal juices squirting out onto his thighs and testicles. They sank to the floor, Alan's cock remaining deep inside of his beautiful saurian lover.

“Ian's going to kill us,” Alan muttered, laughing to himself as he thought of their dear friend and lover back home. He'd _told_ them not to go... he'd _warned_ them...

They lay together for some time, their passions expended. Alan was reluctant to pull out, comforted by the sensation of her warm flesh still quivering gently around his penis. He'd just sexually satisfied a _Velociraptor_. Alan let out a giddy laugh, still amazed by the fact. Ellie was an extraordinary woman... but an even more extraordinary _Velociraptor_.

It occurred to Alan that she was probably the only raptor on the planet with a doctorate in paleobotany. He hugged her close, so very in love with her. He was frustrated that she could no longer speak, but they'd figure something out. Maybe she could still write. He suddenly felt sad again, for he knew he'd come to miss their conversations.

“Ellie... I don't care what you are,” Alan told her quietly. “You're still my light... you're still so beautiful... I love you.”

In his arms, Ellie the _Velociraptor_ chirped affectionately, nuzzling his cheek.

They'd make this work. After everything they'd been through together up to this point, they had to make it work...

“Well, she didn't eat him,” Dr. Wu began, “but we can probably use her for breeding eventually. We'll drop them both on Sorna. Even if Dr. Grant survives out there, he's not getting off that island.”

“Breeding? Damn it, that's my wife, asshole!” Alan screamed at the scientist.

Wu hit another button and another gas filled the room. Alan pounded on the glass again, wordlessly grunting with frustration.

“Don't worry, Mister Grant,” Wu said. “You may yet prove to be a compatible breeding partner. The serum I gave your wife is still brand-new technology in its testing phase. We simply don't know yet if she can still produce offspring with humans. We'll drop you together, give you a fighting chance out there. Might be an interesting study, a male human and his female _Velociraptor_ mate, interacting with other wild dinosaurs.” He continued taking notes.

Alan and Ellie couldn't avoid breathing in the gas that now filled the room. They clung to each other as they both drifted into unconsciousness.

 


End file.
